


Extras

by luridCavum



Series: The Thing About Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Floorplan, Other, Photography, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luridCavum/pseuds/luridCavum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a lot of extra and side-information about my Supernatural fic, so I figured I could post some of it here. Includes things like character studies, floorplans, or general images relating to the fic universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Floorplan

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is the floorplan to the Novak's house! Not 100% proportional, but the general idea is the same.

First floor

Second floor

How Castiel's room should technically be

How Castiel's room looks in my head


	2. Cover Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick sketch of Castiel I did a while ago, I guess as a pseudo-cover for the work?

[The Thing About Life](http://luridcavum.deviantart.com/art/The-Thing-About-Life-465612153) by [luridCavum](http://luridcavum.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


	3. Gabe and Luc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough, unfinished sketch of the photo of Gabe and Lucifer in the hospital. It doesn't show well, but Gabe is supposed to be 10-11 years old and Luc is 15-16.

Gabe and ~~Lucifer~~ Luke


	4. Character Study: Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick photo I did centered around Dean and things I thought would represent him.

(Please forgive the poor picture quality, as it was taken with my iPhone)


	5. Character Study: Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sam character study, this time.

(I'd say this one's my favorite in how it turned out.)


	6. Character Study: Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel.

(Color Schemes.)

 


	7. Castiel Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sketch of Castiel praying in a church pew

Castiel praying in a church.


	8. Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images of the church Sam and Castiel go to
> 
> All images courtesy of the Saint Augustine's Church

Front of the Church

Inside

Side view from the back

altar

depiction of God in the front of the altar


	9. Rosary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's rosary!


	10. Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees?

More Cover Art

Nov 2017


End file.
